


Something Wicked

by FantasyEX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Come Inflation, Corruption, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growth, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Control, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Restraints, Spoilers, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionJon Snow wakes up tied to his bed the day after his eighteenth birthday.When his mother and grandmother reveal themselves as his captors, he's forced to endure a perverse ritual at their hands, and his life as he knew it comes to a messy, sticky end...
Relationships: Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow & Rhaella Targaryen, Jon Snow/Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow/Rhaella Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Something Wicked

Jon Snow groaned, his head rolling limply to the side. He was groggy and disoriented, but he could feel his bed sheets draped over his body. He was in his room, he realized, his head pounding too hard for him to want to open his eyes. His headache slowly started to fade, leaving him wracking his brain for memories of the previous night.  
  
It had been his eighteenth birthday, and a fairly tame one at that. He remembered a rather uneventful evening, though he _did_ recall his mother sneaking him a bit of alcohol at his grandmother’s urging. He supposed he must have had a bit more than he realized and ended up passing out. Slowly, he opened his dark, gray eyes, groaning quietly as he adjusted to the dim morning light creeping through his blinds.  
  
Jon’s limbs felt heavy. He shifted his body, grunting as he tried to lift his arms. They wouldn’t move. He tried his legs, only to be met with the same immobility. His vision still blurry, he lifted his head, overcoming the sudden bout of dizziness the action brought on to take a better look at himself. His senses started returning much more quickly when he saw that his ankles were bound and chained to his bedposts. He grunted as he tried to pull away, realizing that his wrists, too, were tied to the bed.  
  
“What’s going- _NNF!”_ _  
_ _  
_ He tugged harder at the bindings, thrashing in his bed. He didn’t manage to loosen his restraints, but he _did_ manage to shift his covers. He gasped as he realized that he was naked, his clothes nowhere to be found.  
  
“What’s _happening?!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jon murmured to himself in confusion, gritting his teeth as he tried breaking the restraints holding him in place. It was no use, he quickly came to realize. He was trapped, though he had no idea who might have put him in such a situation. He tried to remember everyone who had attended his party the previous night. He knew that none of his family members would strip him down and chain him to his bed. At least, he didn’t _think_ any of them would do such a thing. One of the few attendees who weren’t direct relatives must have been responsible, he thought. He _was,_ after all, quite popular with girls his age, and for good reason.  
  
Jon’s steely eyes, his handsome face, his long, dark, curly hair, and his lean, toned physique had gotten him quite a bit of attention. He had brushed off all the advances thus far, but now, naked, chained to his bed and disoriented, he couldn’t help but wonder if that had been the right course of action. Maybe, he thought, someone he had spurned in the past hadn’t taken “no” for an answer.  
  
A shadow in the room suddenly caught Jon’s attention. A _pair_ of shadows, slipping out of the darkness and toward the bed, made his breath hitch in his throat. He lifted his head, trying to make out the two hooded figures as they approached.  
  
“Who’s there?” Jon demanded, still straining against his bindings. “Untie me!”  
  
The pair remained silent, standing now at the foot of Jon’s bed. He twisted his body as best he could, trying to keep his body covered as much as possible. One of the figures stepped forward, bringing their hands up and slowly pulling back the hood covering their face. Jon couldn’t hope to stifle the sharp gasp that escaped his lips.  
  
“ _Mom?!”_ he yelped.  
  
Lyanna Stark smiled, her soft, brown curls falling about her face and over her shoulders as her hood came down. Her icy eyes, just as steely and intense as her son’s, were fixed on Jon, tracing a path over his barely-covered body.  
  
“Mom, what’s going on?” Jon asked, relaxing only slightly at the sight of his mother. “Let me go!”  
  
“Oh, Jon,” Lyanna sighed softly, sitting at the edge of Jon’s bed. “I’m sorry you have to find out this way, but I promise… Everything will be better soon…”  
  
“Find _what_ out?” Jon grunted, tugging at his restraints. “What are you _doing?_ This isn’t funny!”  
  
“It isn’t supposed to _be_ funny, dear,” Lyanna’s hooded companion remarked dryly.  
  
Jon recognized the woman’s voice, realizing who the second figure was before she had removed her hood. Rhaella Targaryen, Jon’s paternal grandmother, was quite a striking figure, regardless of her age. Her long, flowing, platinum-blonde hair hadn’t lost its youthful shine. Her dazzling, amethyst eyes gleamed with a cunning, violet light. Her gaze was notably fixed on Jon, lingering below his waist. Her lips curled into a smile as she approached, placing her hand gently on her grandson’s thigh.  
  
“We’ve been waiting for you to come of age,” Rhaella began, the smirk never leaving her lips. “Everything depends on you…”  
  
“What are you _talking_ about?!” Jon demanded through gritted teeth. “Mom, _please!_ Just untie me!”  
  
“I _am_ sorry, Jon,” Lyanna said, standing beside Rhaella. “But this is _all_ a part of something greater than any of us…”  
  
“You never _did_ think to question your hectic upbringing, did you?” Rhaella asked, slyly eyeing her grandson up.  
  
Jon hesitated to reply, almost afraid of the answer he might get if he asked the wrong question. In his childhood, he was frequently moved from house to house, switching caretakers almost without a second thought. His foster parents were, more often than not, extended family members. Aunts and uncles and cousins took care of him on and off, despite the fact that his mother was alive and well, and legally had full custody of him. She would check in from time to time, often taking Jon for a month or two before dropping him back off with one of his many surrogate parents. His birth father, Rhaegar, was completely out of the picture. Neither Lyanna nor Rhaella spoke much of him, and Jon had never particularly thought to ask.  
  
Jon’s teenage years were marked by a series of tragic events. His aunt and uncle had died in a car accident. A number of cousins succumbed to illness. Jon was left, he had thought, with no one. His mother stepped in, though, and finally took him in permanently when he turned fourteen. He had lived, he thought, a fairly normal life ever since, right up until he woke up bound to his bed frame.  
  
“There’s a good reason you’ve never met your father,” Lyanna continued before Jon could speak. “He didn’t exactly agree with our beliefs…”  
  
She trailed off, biting her lip and clasping her hands together beneath her cloak. Rhaella continued where her daughter-in-law had left off.  
  
“He was a tool,” she said, her tone surprisingly matter-of-fact. “A means to an end… And that end, Jon, is _you_ …”  
  
“What does _any_ of this have to do with me?” Jon groaned, exasperated. “I still don’t get it… Mom, I thought that you and Dad-,”  
  
“My son’s marriage to your mother was one of convenience,” Rhaella interrupted. “Nothing more. _This,_ however, is something _far_ greater…”  
  
“You didn’t come about by chance, Jon,” Lyanna said. “The fact that you even exist is the result of generations of careful planning… You were _bred_ to become the last piece of the puzzle. _You_ are our messiah…”  
  
Jon’s lean, trim muscles were pulled taut as he struggled against his restraints. He pulled hard, grunting, shaking his bed in his renewed attempts at escape. Without hearing anything else, he knew he had to break free. Whatever his mother and grandmother were leading up to, he didn’t want to be a part of it.  
  
“Your only purpose,” Lyanna continued, ignoring Jon’s struggles. “Is to spread your seed… To keep our bloodlines strong for generations upon generations… And the last piece of the puzzle, Jon…”  
  
Lyanna unclasped her robe and shrugged her shoulders. The thick, dark garment fell away from her body, dropping to the floor and crumpling around her feet. Jon’s eyes went wide and his cheeks burned red at the sight of his mother’s naked body.  
  
“Is _you_ …”  
  
Lyanna was slim and youthful, her body betraying hardly any signs of motherhood, or even age in general. Her modest breasts, soft and perky, were heaving as she breathed, excitement, or perhaps nervousness, apparent in the rise and fall of her chest. Her waist was small and trim, and her skin was flushed with a soft, peachy glow. Between her legs, a neatly-kept tuft of ginger-brown hair sat atop her pubic mound. The delicate, pink lips of her pussy were visibly wet, flared open slightly to reveal her sex. Her son got only a momentary look at her nudity before turning his head and shutting his eyes.  
  
“You don’t need to look away,” Lyanna assured her son, her voice soft and gentle. “You should be happy! If only you knew how long we’ve been waiting for this… For eighteen years, we watched you, knowing you would be the one to make our dreams a reality…”  
  
Jon cautiously opened his eyes, keeping his gaze averted from his naked mother.  
  
“And how exactly will I be doing that?” he demanded curtly.  
  
“By accepting your destiny,” Lyanna replied. “Only through a great perversion of nature can your true purpose be fulfilled…”  
  
She climbed onto the bed, crawling over Jon’s barely-covered body. She felt him through his covers, her hands trailing over his chiseled stomach, up his firm chest, and finally caressing his cheek, turning his head to force him to look at her.  
  
“You’re going to give me a baby, Jon,” Lyanna said, her voice shaky with excitement. “You’re going to get me pregnant…”  
  
“ _W- What?!”_ Jon stammered, his face burning red at his mother’s words. “Mom, _no!_ I’m not doing this! It’s wrong! You’re acting crazy!”  
  
He thrashed around, trying to buck Lyanna off. She climbed back down on her own, however, standing at the bedside, one hand between her legs, the other cupping her breast. Her breathing hitched and her body shivered, her lips parting in a soft, shaky gasp.  
  
“You won’t have a choice before long,” Rhaella said, gripping Jon’s blankets. “It’s already begun… Before long, all you’ll want is to impregnate your own mother… You’ll see… Some things are out of your control, boy…”  
  
A low, throaty moan caught Jon’s attention. He turned to see his mother trembling, her shaky fingers caressing her dripping-wet womanhood and her stiff nipple. Her face was flushed red, and sweat dotted her skin. She panted heavily, gasping for breath as her knees quaked beneath her. Droplets of arousal leaked from between her thighs, dripping onto the floor. She threw her head back, crying out in ecstasy as, suddenly, her body shook and a hot, sticky squirt of quim gushed from her lower lips.  
  
Lyanna’s seemingly-spontaneous orgasm went on as, before her son’s eyes, her body started to change. Jon wouldn’t have believed what was happening if he hadn’t been there to witness it himself. He could only stare, his mouth hanging open in shock, as his mother transformed before his eyes.  
  
Lyanna’s waist widened, her hips stretching outward. Her lithe, limber figure vanished, quickly being overtaken by thick curves and wide, voluptuous hips. Her thighs thickened, softening as they widened, and her rear jiggled as it expanded into a big, bubbly butt. Doubling over in pleasure, Lyanna brought her hands to her chest, gasping sharply as she continued to change. Her breasts swelled in her hands, their soft, plump flesh practically flowing between her fingers, which quickly became lost in the juicy, fatty mounds her tits had ballooned into. It was over in a matter of moments. Shivering and gasping for breath, Lyanna straightened herself up, flipping her hair back. Her lips were poutier than before, slightly fuller. She gave one last, soft moan, staring eagerly at Jon as she bit her lip in anticipation.  
  
Jon shuddered, groaning, gritting his teeth as he felt a strange tension in his body. Rhaella pulled the sheets from his body, leaving him completely exposed. Sweat started dotting his skin, his nicely-toned muscles beginning to gleam in the dim light before long. He was gasping for breath before long, panting hard as his muscles tightened. A moan escaped his lips as dull, throbbing pain wracked his body. He felt his cock stiffening, slowly rising as if of its own accord. He felt no arousal, but somehow, the strange, intense tightness he felt between his legs ensured his erection soon reached its full length.  
  
“Wh- What’s- _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jon gasped sharply, bucking his hips as a rush of sensation coursed through his body. He ground his teeth, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as he watched his body change. His cock swelled before his eyes, bulging from its about average size into something practically monstrous. It stretched and thickened, growing to almost double its original size, only stopping once it rested, twitching, on Jon’s stomach. Now nearly a foot long, his erection pulsed and throbbed, spitting pre-cum onto Jon’s chest.  
  
“That’s it!” Rhaella purred, stroking Jon’s hair. “Isn’t it wonderful? Let the pleasure take over! Let it change you!”  
  
“I- I can’t- _NNNGH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jon threw his head back, a shaky moan escaping his lips as his body continued to transform. His balls swelled up, flexing and throbbing as fresh, hot cum bubbled inside. Jon could feel everything. He could feel his semen sloshing around inside his testicles, splashing with each throb of his fattening pouch. He could hear his own pulse hammering away in his ears, the dull, rhythmic throb intensifying as his balls grew and grew until they were being squashed together between his thighs. Finally, with one last, powerful flex, Jon’s testes settled, resting fat and heavy on his bed. He could hear his hot, thickened cum splashing inside, churning around in a warm, bubbly mix.  
  
“ _Oh,_ Jon!” Lyanna gasped, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her son’s big, fat cock.  
  
She hurried onto the bed, kneeling between Jon’s spread legs. She reached a hand out, trembling as she brought it down on Jon’s swollen balls. He groaned as his mother gently caressed his pouch, hefting his oversized nuts, kneading his skin, feeling his pulse and heat against her palm. Lyanna gasped softly with almost each and every strong pulse of Jon’s balls. She rubbed them in slow, delicate circles, lovingly caressing them, biting her lip as she tried to imagine how much hot, sticky cum they would pump out.  
  
“You’ve gotten _so_ big!” Lyanna remarked, her hand moving to Jon’s stiff, throbbing cock. “I’ve waited so long for this… _Oh,_ it’s so hard!”  
  
“M- Mom, _wait!”_ Jon pleaded. “Don’t t- _Aaahhh…"_ _  
_ _  
_ Lyanna stroked Jon’s erection, her fingers gliding slowly over his skin. She thumbed his glans, teasing the sensitive, pink skin. A thick spurt of pre-cum gushed from his cockhead, splattering all over his chest. Jon gasped and shivered in pleasure, his toes curling, his fists clenched as he struggled to resist sensations stronger than anything he had ever felt. He knew that this was wrong. He didn’t want this. The thought of having sex with his mother was simply awful to him, yet somehow, he was still stiff as could be, his shaft pulsing in her hand, leaking arousal all over.  
  
Lyanna swung a leg over Jon’s midsection, straddling him. She pinned him to the bed, scooting forward to grind against his cock. Her wet slit slid against his shaft as she rolled her hips, a shaky gasp escaping her lips. Her clit was swollen and stiff, pulsing with heat and arousal. Her skin was flushed and dotted with sweat. Her pussy radiated warmth, leaking its sweet juices all over Jon’s cock and balls as she ground against him.  
  
“I can’t wait any longer, Jon,” Lyanna breathed, planting her hands on Jon’s chest. “I _need_ you! I’ve been waiting for this for _so_ long!”  
  
She raised her hips and took hold of Jon’s shaft, raising it up. She let the tip rest against her opening, applying _just_ enough pressure to tease her folds apart, preparing to welcome Jon’s member inside.  
  
“M- Mom, _please!_ ” Jon groaned, his prick throbbing against her womanhood. “Don’t do this…”  
  
“You’re going to _love_ this, Jon,” Lyanna assured him. “Just let go… Let the pleasure take over…”  
  
“ _Nooo…_ ”  
  
Jon grimaced, groaning as his mother lowered herself onto his cock. She dropped her hips, gasping and moaning as she was penetrated. She could feel him stretching her, filling her inch by inch as he slipped inside.  
  
“ _Ahhh…_ It’s filling me!” Lyanna moaned excitedly. “Oh, _Jon!_ You’re so big!”  
  
Jon groaned, shuddering as his cock slowly sank into Lyanna’s folds. He could feel every twitch of her inner walls. The warm, tight wetness of her pussy squeezed him all around, greedily sucking him inside. He could see her stomach beginning to bulge around him, distending slightly as he bottomed out. She came down against him with a soft, wet _smack,_ the puffy, mature lips of her cunt pressed against his stubbly pubic mound.  
  
“N- _Nooo,”_ Jon moaned. “Take it out!”  
  
Lyanna paid him no mind. She leaned forward, her hands on Jon’s chest, as she started to roll her hips. Her lower body began to gyrate, her hips slowly, rhythmically rocking up and down. She moaned, her eyes half-lidded with lust at the feeling of being stretched and filled by her son’s thick cock. She could feel his pulse inside her. She could feel his shaft throbbing with need. She could feel his body’s desperation for release.  
  
“Hush, sweetie,” Lyanna breathed softly. “ _Aaahhh…_ Doesn’t it feel good? I know it does… Your body can’t lie… You’re _so_ hard for me! I know you want this… You want to fuck me… You want to _breed_ me…”  
  
“I- I don’t!” Jon insisted.  
  
Lyanna brought her hips down hard, eliciting a shaky moan from her son.  
  
“ _Nnnfff!_ Your cock says otherwise,” she teased. “I can feel it throbbing inside me… You’re so desperate to shoot a big, fat load into me, aren’t you? It would be so much easier to just let it happen, Jon… Let me make you feel good… _Aaahhh…_ ”  
  
Lyanna quickened her pace, rolling her hips faster. She humped Jon more and more roughly, moving faster and faster with each thrust. Jon was grunting and gasping in pleasure, tears welling in his eyes as he coupled with his mother against his will. It took all of his focus to resist the ever-mounting pleasure. Within his body, heat and ecstasy threatened to boil over at any moment, swirling like a maelstrom of sensation. He could feel his cock leaking pre-cum, squirting arousal into Lyanna’s cunt, making it even warmer and slipperier.  
  
Jon knew by now that he couldn’t break free. Try as he might, he simply couldn’t slip out of his restraints. He groaned and shuddered, tears running down his cheeks as his mother rode his cock. The pleasure he felt was intense, but he wanted none of it. The fact that it felt good disgusted him. Every twitch, every squeeze of Lyanna’s tight pussy, of her silky-smooth inner walls, threatened to send Jon over the edge. All he could do now was beg.  
  
“Mom, _please!_ ” Jon groaned. “Th- This isn’t right! You have to st- _MMMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lyanna suddenly lurched forward, moaning as her son’s cock was forcefully pushed as deep as it would go inside her pussy. Her breasts came down around his head, sandwiching it in the soft, pillowy valley of her cleavage. She let out a soft giggle, swaying her shoulders, teasingly rubbing her bust against Jon’s face. Now that she had silenced his objections, she was free to ride him without interruption, and that was _exactly_ what she did.  
  
“Hush, Jon,” Lyanna cooed, her voice low and husky. “I _know_ how much you like my new body… How much you like my big, soft tits… Just imagine how much better they’ll be once I’m pregnant… So swollen and full of _all_ the sweet, delicious milk you can drink… Doesn’t that sound nice, sweetie? _Aaahhh…_ Don’t you want to suck on your mommy’s tits?”  
  
Jon let out a muffled groan, unable to free himself from beneath Lyanna’s bosom. He could feel her thrusting harder and faster, slamming her hips down against him with each move she made. She was getting rougher for a reason, he realized. She _knew_ he couldn’t hold back much longer. He whimpered against her chest, the heat and pressure between his legs continuing to build.  
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooohhh, Jon!”_ Lyanna moaned, desperately grinding and humping against her son. “You’re _such_ a good boy for fucking me like this! _Mmm…_ You’re going to _love_ making babies with me, sweetie… It’s going to feel _so_ good to cum inside your mommy… You’ll realize how silly it is to resist once you finally squirt your _big_ load… Then you’ll only want to be my husband… You’ll only want to _breed_ me over and over and _over_ again!”  
  
Lyanna knew her son was getting close. She was panting heavily as she fucked herself on him, bouncing hard on his cock. She picked up her pace, moving her hips as fast as she could. Her rough, heavy thrusts shook the bed, each swing of her hips eliciting a muffled, desperate grunt from Jon. Lyanna only giggled in response, rubbing her big, juicy tits against his face.  
  
Lyanna felt Jon’s cock beginning to throb. His whimpers became faster, more frantic, as the pulse of his shaft became more intense. Lyanna gasped excitedly, realizing her son’s climax was fast approaching. The thought of his big, fat prick squirting a thick, hot load into her womb made her tremble. She fucked him like her life depended on it, her cheeks hot with lust, her body burning with excitement as hot, electrifying pleasure took over her body, driving her desperate movements.  
  
“I can feel it!” Lyanna gasped. “ _Ooohhh,_ you’re almost there, aren’t you, baby? It’s okay, Jon… Cum for me! Cum a whole lot! Shoot _everything_ inside me! _Ah!_ Do it, sweetie! Cum inside me! Get me pregnant! _YEEESSS!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Jon groaned as he lost control. Lyanna tilted her head back, screaming in pleasure as her son came inside her. She could feel his cock throbbing, pulsing strongly as thick, virile cum gushed into her fertile womb. Jon’s seed flowed into her, erupting in hot, gooey wads into her most intimate reaches. She shivered violently, her toes curling, her eyes crossing, her tongue flopping out as she came with him. Her cunt flexed hard, throbbing in rhythmic, orgasmic contractions around Jon’s shaft. Her body milked him, sucking his cock dry as it spewed its load inside her.  
  
Jon moaned into his mother’s cleavage as he bucked his hips against her. He had never felt such intense pleasure before. He could _hear_ his load rushing into her, splattering against her inner walls as it squirted hot and thick from his throbbing member. His balls flexed tight, contracting to nearly half their size, throbbing powerfully as they pumped out the fattest load Jon had ever shot.  
  
Lyanna let out a lusty moan, tightly gripping Jon’s bed sheets as her climax tapered off. Her son’s cock continued to twitch, spitting thick, hot wads of spunk into her long after her own orgasm had ended. She ground against him, sighing softly at the sticky heat that filled her. Jon’s load was so thick that Lyanna _knew_ he had impregnated her. There was simply no way that such a fat, hot rush of cum wouldn’t have knocked her up.  
  
Finally, Jon’s orgasm came to an end. His body relaxed, and his hips came back down onto the bed. He gasped for breath, panting hard as Lyanna finally straightened up, freeing her son’s head from her cleavage. Jon’s face was red. Sweat dripped down his brow. His chest heaved with each breath he took. He turned away from Lyanna, ashamed at how _incredible_ his climax had been. Despite his misgivings, despite how objectively _wrong_ this was, he couldn’t help but notice how good it had felt to impregnate his own mother.  
  
Jon wasn’t given long to dwell on his thoughts, however. Lyanna started moving again, shattering her son’s hopes that everything might have been over. She moaned as she rolled her hips, gasping in fresh, intense pleasure as her son’s cock _squelched_ back into her freshly-filled pussy. She was leaking Jon’s load, her newly-inseminated cunt drooling sticky, white, bubbly spunk all over her son’s bed. She wasn’t satisfied with just one round. She wanted more. She _needed_ more. She wasn’t going to stop until she was certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Jon had knocked her up.  
  
“It felt good, didn’t it?” Rhaella teased from the bedside. “There’s no reason to be ashamed, Jon… It’s not _entirely_ your fault, you know… There’s a powerful magic at work on your body, you see… With each orgasm, each load you pump into your mother, your old self will slip away a bit more… Every time you cum, you’ll lose a piece of yourself until your resistance is completely gone… You’re going to cum away your very _being,_ until you’re nothing but a breeding stud… And in return, your seed will become _much_ more potent! Your stamina will become superhuman! You will want nothing but to _fuck_ and to _breed,_ to impregnate your own mother again and again and again!”  
  
She leaned in close to Jon’s ear, her lips brushing against his skin.  
  
“Just give in, Jon,” she whispered. “Let yourself go… Give in to the pleasure, and become the man you were always meant to be…”  
  
\---  
  
“ _Haaa… Haaa… F- Faster! Faaaster!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lyanna slurred her words as she begged her son to fuck her faster. She was on her back, her eyes rolled back, staring blankly upwards, her tongue hanging limp from her cum-drenched lips. Her body was sticky with Jon’s semen, her skin dripping with sweat and jizz. Her legs were locked around Jon’s rear, keeping him securely inside her pussy as he fucked her with wild, reckless abandon.  
  
Jon had long since broken, his mind snapping under the compelling pleasure of breeding his mother. He panted as he slammed his hips against Lyanna, his heavy, overfilled balls _slapping_ hard against her sloppy, overflowing cunt. Countless loads bubbled out of her, staining the bed, pooling on the sheets in a white, sticky mess. Her belly was swollen, distended slightly by all the cum her son had pumped into her. Jon grunted as he thrust his hips forward, hilting himself against Lyanna and pumping another fat, hot load into her cunt.  
  
Lyanna and Jon had been locked together, their bodies intertwined in a sticky, sweaty mess, for hours now. Night had fallen, and only dim, pale moonlight illuminated the pair. Jon hadn’t stopped to rest for a moment, driven now by senseless lust and the desire to breed. He continued to rut his mother, driving his hips into her, humping desperately into her sloppy, sticky pussy even as his latest climax continued.  
  
Jon leaned down, sealing his lips around one of Lyanna’s nipples. He sucked and licked, his teeth grazing the stiff, pink nub. Lyanna shuddered, gasping and moaning, stroking her son’s hair as he suckedled at her tit. She couldn’t wait for her pregnancy to start showing. She couldn’t wait until she started lactating. She wanted nothing more than for her son to taste the sweet milk of her breasts.  
  
With a heavy, breathless, shared grunt, Jon and Lyanna came together. Their bodies pressed firmly against one another, they trembled, shuddering as Jon’s cock swelled again inside Lyanna’s cunt. Lyanna could feel his fresh semen gushing out, pouring hot and thick into her womb. It was as if he had endless stamina and seed to give her. He was cumming just as hard as he had been hours ago, his load thick and potent as could be. Hot, thick ropes of jizz blasted into Lyanna’s pussy over and over and over again until, finally, Jon pulled out. He stroked his shaft, spraying the very last of his spunk over his mother’s swollen belly and fat, busty tits.  
  
“Well done, Jon,” Rhaella remarked. “Well done, indeed…”  
  
Jon, panting heavily, turned his gaze to his grandmother. His cock had finally started to go limp, but retained its new, impressive size. His eyes were dull and blank, still clouded by lust, his mind having long since withered away. He watched as Rhaella stripped out of her robe, revealing the body she had been granted by her and Lyanna’s strange magic. 

  
Rhaella’s body appeared impossibly young. Her skin was smooth, practically glowing with a pink, peachy flush. Her hair was a luscious platinum-blonde, falling in beautiful waves over her shoulders. Her breasts had swollen in size to rival Lyanna’s, having grown into plump, busty mounds. Her nipples slowly stiffened, rising from the big, soft divots in her areolae. Her waist and hips had thickened considerably, giving her a figure appropriate for little but childbearing. She reached between her thick, soft thighs, letting her fingers glide across the soft, short curls adorning her mons and spreading her newly-tightened cunt. The lips of her mature womanhood were plump and smooth, spreading to reveal a snug, wet, pink passage into an impossibly-fertile womb.  
  
Jon gasped softly as his grandmother climbed onto the bed, spreading her legs and reclining in front of him. She curled her finger, grinning as she coaxed him over. He moaned, shuddering as his cock started to stiffen back up, and took up position between Rhaella’s legs. In another instant, Jon’s erection had returned, throbbing just as strongly as ever.  
  
“Breed me, Jon,” Rhaella breathed. “Make me your woman…”  
  
Jon pushed his hips forward, moaning as his cock pushed its way inside of Rhaella’s tight, mature cunt. She tilted her head back and purred, folding her hands behind her head as her grandson started to fuck her. Jon quickly fell into a steady rhythm, the room filling with the sound of skin on skin as he accepted his destiny, eager to fuck a baby into his grandmother...


End file.
